pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Karume Chan
o.o C*ño, eres mi segunda hermana gemela pequeña! Soy Burakki, "hermana" mayor de Shyrk. Por aquí me llaman (mayoritariamente) Ele, Elena o Ele-chan, aunque la verdad tengo motes para que elijas xD. Como comprobarás, estoy MUUY loca, mi tercer color favorito es el rojo, ADORO los tipos fuego, siniestro y dragón; y que soy la más vieja de PE (en edad, no en años que lleve aquí). Si me agregas como friend, ponme a uno o dos de mis pokémon favoritos. Dime cuál te pongo a ti :). PD: Si lo necesitas, puedo ayudarte a mejorar tu usuario x3. Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 21:39 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Bienvenida ~~ Bueno, hola. Te doy la bienvenida a Poke Espectáculos. Soy Liz, una de las administradoras, así que si necesitás algo, me lo podés pedir a mí o a alguno de los demás administradores. Si pudieras pasarte a leer las reglas para evitarnos posibles malentendidos, te lo agradecería. Y si querés "socializar" con los demás usuarios, está el chat. Así que nuevamente, si tenés alguna duda, podés dejarme un mensaje en mi discusión. ¡Que la pases bien! Nos vemos, You make my tired heart sing ϟ •We're All Blessed With Sin• 04:17 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tu Azumarill Archivo:Azumarill_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 16:50 28 dic 2011 (UTC) PD: ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Yo también adoro el tipo fuego,y el rojo....bueno,el oscuro es el único que me gusta nwnU.Si aceptas,me pones un Rapidash-Typhlosion-Serperior,¿yo cuál te pongo? okap nwn claro que quiero ser tu amiga nwn puedes ponerme a eevee o a cualquiera de sus evos ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 18:30 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Hi~ Hola bueno , say Lady Yokune la MH (?) Darky c: Bueno lo de siempre, que leas las reglas y ect etc... Si necesitas algo dimelo c: Era solo eso n3n, si quieres podemos ser amigas o3o Byeee~ ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 19:30 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Hi~ Espero no ser muy directa pero.....pero.... quieres ser mi amiga?? Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif[[Usuario:RedNeburí|'¿Sabes quien soy?¿no?Pues visítame!!!']]Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif[[Usuario_Discusión:RedNeburí|'¿YA sabes quien soy?¡Pues déjame recados!']] Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif 22:40 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola has leido el otro mensaje?? Por favor,contestame.... Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 10:55 29 dic 2011 (UTC) :D A mi a leafeon!!! P.D No pasa nada n_n!!!!!! Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 11:00 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Pues Pon un Chandelure o un Snivy n3n .... Adew ;3 Yo te pongo luego xDU ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 11:38 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias!!! Es precioso!!! Me encanta!! Toma para recompensarlo: Archivo:Karu_grafiti.png Espero que te guste :3 Archivo:Hinaichigo.pngLa Rozen Maiden 8DArchivo:Hinaichigo.png 13:15 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Karuu! 83 Muchas gracias por tu regalo nwn En agradecimiento, te regalo esto: Archivo:Para_Karume.jpg Espero te haya gustado, y otra vez, muchas gracias nwn ☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 14:23 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Toma: Espero que te guste: Archivo:Regalo_para_Karume.jpg P.D Más adelante te haré algo mejor. Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 17:04 29 dic 2011 (UTC) :D GRACIAAAAAAAS *W* ESTA SUPER KAWAIIOSO ahorita te hago el sprite :D ♪Ami Ichigawa♪☆Ami Ami night fever☆Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png 17:36 29 dic 2011 (UTC) LOOL Con qué página (o programa) has hecho ese dibujo? Es que... mola DEMASIADO! **o** Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 23:04 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido~ Tus Pokémons,Joltik evoluciona cuando hagas 35 ediciones más,y Lampent con una Piedra Fuego Archivo:Bachuru_NB.gifArchivo:Lampent_NB.gif Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 13:10 30 dic 2011 (UTC) sprite Archivo:Karume_sprite_by_yen.pngespero que te guste o3o ,yo no soy la mejor spriter de PE ♪Meiko-Chan♪Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆la moneda oficial de PE☆ 15:36 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Hi :3 Hola, me caes bien, y me preguntaba si quieres ser amiga mía xD Si es asi ponme un Lapras, yo te pongo un Dragonir verdad? n_n. Me encanta tu novela Hoenn's Travel, además si quieres te puedo ayudar en ella y hacer algo como un logo .w. -- Archivo:Dawn Repose Sprite.gif Ann-san♥ Habla conmigo♪ Archivo:Lapras NB.gif 20:22 10/1/12 (UTC) Pedido Ya esta ewe Archivo:Karume_sprite.png Cappuchu♥~Archivo:Neru_icon_by_Moka.png Archivo:8 Neru icon.gif~☆Neru x3 12:32 4 abr 2012 (UTC)